


Pacified

by Airl0ck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Pacification, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trollsonas, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airl0ck/pseuds/Airl0ck
Summary: A story in which we explore this troll emotion called Moirallegiance.





	

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you feel a little bit ridiculous right now.

 

"Rawr, I'm a big scary troll and I'm gonna go on a rampage unless some hella cute girl paps the frick outta me!"

 

Okay, you feel very ridiculous. By the way that Callie is barely managing to hold back a giggle, you must look ridiculous too, with a big ole set of fake horns on your head and your arms waving around in a trying-to-be-but-totally-not threatening manner.

 

"Quit gigglin' over there, I'm totes scary and definitely not silly! I'm about to cull some mofos, just watch me!" You growl and swipe your not-claws at some imaginary foes.

 

At that, Calliope finally loses her composure and lets out a very undignified giggle-snort. It's unfair, because this whole thing was her idea to begin with! You only went along with it because she's so fuckin adorkable and a huge troll fangirl who wants to do the trollsona roleplays. 

 

Of course you understand the whole palefriends thing. You grew up under the batterwitch's regime, with her weird troll romance constantly being stuffed down your throat. And for the most part it's great! You get to tackle Callie into piles of soft stuff and then cuddle her into oblivion whenever you want, pretty much. And her alien claw-hands are so good for scritchins.

 

But you're having some trouble with this pappin' stuff.

 

"You seem to be having some trouble getting into character, Roxy," Callie comments after managing to compose herself.

 

Sheepishly, you let your arms fall. "Yah, I'unno, cutie, I'm not real good at bein' angry."

 

The skull girl ducks her head in that adorable way she does at your casual compliment, then replies, "I understand. As a human, you aren't prone to rages and don't really have the same need for Pacification... If you'd rather stop-"

 

"Nah, nah, I want to try this out," you interrupt, grabbing her by the shoulders. "For you," you add, giving her a winning smile. "I'm just havin some trouble gettin’ into it."

 

"Well, if I might make a suggestion," she says, "Perhaps try thinking about something that makes you angry? It might help you get into the mood."

 

Stuff that makes you angry? There's not much that does. You're a pretty level-headed girl, you think. But you'll give it a go, for her sake.

 

"Yah, gimme a minute to think."

 

Let's see. The batterwitch? Maybe. She did make your entire life terrible and stuff. But... Nah. You got over your issues with her right about the time you stuck an unspeakably shitty sword between her troll-equivalent-of shoulder blades like the sexy ninja badass you are.

 

Callie's self esteem issues? Nope, those just make you sad, and now that her brother is gone she’s starting to improve a lot.

 

Oh, hey. Caliborn.

 

Bingo.

 

As soon as you start thinking about that little jerk, your face contorts into a scowl. As one out of only five people that you could talk to for your entire life up until the end of the game, he made you miserable a lot. His insults were always so dumb, but he just kept hurling them at you and nothing you said ever seemed to affect him in return. His shitty sexist ramblings were freakin' infuriating. Remembering it, your hands start to clench into fists. 

 

But what was worse was the way that he would talk about his sister. Poor, dear, sweet, sweet, precious Calliope, having to grow up with that miserable sack of shit for a brother/body-snatcher? She deserved so much better than that, being stuck on a crapsack planet with no one else there for her, and her brother always taunting her through the computer and wrecking her room. 

 

Your blood pressure is rising, and your teeth are grinding. That punk. That stupid jerky jerkface freak! Auugh, it's making you so mad! Without even realizing it, you start to pace. Calliope watches, looking somewhat concerned.

 

The worst thing about that jackass though? He killed her. You growl. He KILLED your Callie! He made her life a living hell and then he ended it, and she was gone! Sure, you found her again, but he tried to take that away too! Tried to hunt her down in the furthest ring and double-kill her ghost so that you would never get to see her again!

 

Your pacing has turned to stomping by this point. You don't even know if he's dead out there, back in the medium. You didn't even get the chance to fight him, to kill him dead for what he did to your Callie. John is so lucky, at least he got to beat the crap out of that dickhead! If you could just get your HANDS around his stupid NECK, you’d strangle his STUPID DUMB JERKY TIME-MONSTER FACE!!!

 

Out of nowhere, a gentle hand collides with your cheek, catching you completely by surprise and taking your breath away, causing you to seize up in shock. A soft voice near your ear whispers, "Shooooosh."

 

Your hands are still clenching and unclenching, but your furious thoughts are broken up by that hand oh so softly caressing your face, and that sweet, breathy Shoosh. Callie's shorter form starts to maneuver your body backwards, your limbs left jittery by the contrast of your anger and her calmness. She shooshes you one more time, causing a shiver to run down your spine before she tilts you backward, carefully, onto the pile.

 

Between your unexpected tantrum and the even more unexpected papping, you're having trouble catching your breath. Especially with Callie cuddling up against your front, covering you as she gingerly passes her claws down your face, so softly you barely feel them. Her other arm wraps tightly around you, her face tucked into your shoulder (her own fake horns dislodging and tumbling into the pile).

 

Her next quiet Shooosh causes your stiff limbs to loosen and relax entirely on their own, and you marvel at the effect she's having on you. You thought this stuff only worked on trolls! But her insistent papping against your cheek is proving otherwise, and your anger and shock is quickly fading. Before long, you're wrapping your own arms around her, practically melting into her soothing embrace. 

 

The catharsis is unbelievable. You can feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as her hand slips up into your hair, and her amazing scritchin skills have you nearly losing motor function, your brain fogging with euphoria as she nuzzles up against your cheek, one final Shoosh causing you to collapse completely, enveloped between her and the pile.

 

"Woah," is about the most articulate thing you can manage. She responds with a giggle at your dumbstruck state. You're not sure you could get out of this pile if you had to, your body is so far beyond relaxed right now. 

 

"To be honest I didn't know if this would work," Callie says quietly, her voice soothing you further. “But it seems as though humans are subject to rages after all. You worked yourself up into such a state!”

 

Your muscles are liquid and your brain is a haze. You're having trouble following the mostly one sided conversation, but you contribute a “Buh.” Yep, that was definitely the right response. 

 

“The Pacification does seem to have worked nicely though," Your palefriend adds, clearly pleased with herself.

 

"Uh, yah," you respond intelligently, cuddling closer, if that's even possible. Damn this is nice.

 

"If you don't mind my asking, what caused you to 'fly off the handle', as Dave might say?" Callie pulls away to look at your groggy expression.

 

You can't help but blush. "Well, uh... I was thinkin’ about your bro and how he was such an asshole to you. That you deserved better. Cause you're so sweet and good, and kinda like my favorite person ever, basically." Bluh, you should probably stop babbling.

 

Or maybe not, because the way that Calliope lights up, and the smile that she's giving you right now, it's so bright you think you can see diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically at least 35% Meadows' fault. Also my first fic. Woo.


End file.
